


Annoyance

by aliensarerealcool



Series: Alois’ Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: This monster had an abrasive attitude towards those who trespassed upon his land.





	Annoyance

In an inconspicuous cemetery, located within a small town, there existed a monster who occupied the burial ground of the people that once lived in the compact suburbia. This monster had an abrasive attitude towards those who trespassed upon his land. The worst time of year for these events was late October; errant teenagers dressed up from head to toe in different costumes would make a hubbub with their blathers and loud music.

With the physicality of a dryad and a wan complexion, the ghoul could pass off as a human within the crowd of people. His small frame draped in filthy clothing that was caked in splotches of blood, the white of the torn shirt now having a greyer look to it. Navy jeans cut short below the knees with frayed edges, slits in the pattern of scratch marks adorned his clothing. Lacking foot wear, he abstained from wearing shoes, arguing that their only use was to protect the feet of idiots.

The ghoul felt the integral need to protect the cemetery he resided in, having an obligation to frighten anyone who dared to invade his land. He would indoctrinate the foolhardy teenagers of their ill-advised actions in a threatening manner that would be deemed inappropriate were he a human. Sharp teeth bared with malicious intent behind them; sunken, achromatic eyes showing no emotion to any onlookers, dark circles beneath them, making him look like he is a member of the undead.

Snarling, he would lunge at the closest person, causing a ruckus to erupt from within the small crowd. The flock of bodies would scatter, some slipping in the gelatinous mud created from a shower of rain that occurred earlier that day. Chasing after the fleeing partygoers, the ghoul made sure they had all left the cemetery, reconstituting the land back to its vacant state.


End file.
